helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Alminas's birthday party
Info It seems that Mr. Alminas doesn't want to hold a grand birthday party. Objective Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: Excuse me, is Mr. Alminas home? Servant: He went out, and you... Oh, it's Lady Ellenstein, you could have a look around the lake, he usually takes a walk there. Magda: Nothing urgent, I'll drop by another... Servant: Sorry to ask, are you coming to celebrate his birthday? Magda: today is his birthday? I'd better have a look out the city, just for... a walk. Story Chat 2 Magda: Mr. Alminas, what are you doing... Alminas: As you can see, watering the tree. Magda: ... Alminas: You look surprised? Magda: Because it's not like you, um, doing... such... simple things. Alminas: Perhaps it's been long since I came here, it's become so tall in a few months. Magda: ...Have you been looking after it for long? Alminas: Not only so, I planted this tree as well. A bird brought me a holly seed on this very day last year. Magda: ... Alminas: ... Magda: Why are you laughing? Alminas: Nothing, just a bit surprised to see you care for such a trivial matter. Magda: You have many servants to do the job, yet you're doing it yourself and you planted in the outskirts... Magda: Why not just in your yard? It's more convenient. Alminas: Perhaps I just wanted it to feel the sun and rain without being blocked by the walls. Alminas: It should grow where it belongs, not where I choose. ... Lady Ellenstein, I have another seed here, would you like to plant it with me? Magda: Eh? Okay, but why... Alminas: Because you look jealous. Magda: ... an hour later Magda: Phew... Finally done. It's easier looked than done. This small mound... Perhaps it takes years for it grows... Alminas: Magic will make it blossom overnight... But why bother? The longer you wait, the more expectations it's worth, right? Magda: What you said makes much sense... Wait! Alminas: Emm? Magda: On your face... Eh... I'll get it for you! Alminas: ... Magda: All right! ...It's just a bit dirt. Um, can't let it soil your charming face! Alminas: ... Magda: ...Your ears... turned red. Alminas: ...Perhaps it's the heat from your fingers. Magda: What... I... I don't have a fever. Alminas: ... Alright, it's a bit late. We should go back. Magda: Please hold on! Alminas: Lady Ellenstein? Magda: Mr. Alminas. Happy birthday! ...Eh, is it a bit surprising? Alminas: No... It's just it's been long since someone celebrated my birthday. Too many birthdays just make you feel boring... But your blessings are different. Just like... your fingers... They brought me the warmth I haven't experienced for so long. Magda: So... Let's make a wish! Now that you're here! Better not to waste it! Alminas: Elves don't make any wish, Lady Ellenstein. We can live long enough to fulfill every wish. Magda: ...Sounds rational, but I'm a bit jealous. Alminas: But I don't mind giving the chance to the bird. Let her make a wish for me. Bird: Chirp... Chirp Magda: (So the bird really understands Mr. Alminas.) Bird: Chirp... Magda: What... is she saying? Alminas: She said... Hope you will come next year and plant another tree with me. Magda: ...Really? Alminas: Of course. Story Chat 3 Magda: Mother, I have a question... Can the elf really understand the animals? Eliza: It's not surprising that the elf know this kind of magic. Magda: So Mr. Alminas really can understand the little bird. Amazing... Eliza: Mr. Alminas? Do you spend the whole day with him today? Magda: Because today is his birthday... Eliza: What? You celebrate the birthday for the elf of the Jorcastle family? I thought he never had a birthday party. Magda, come here, tell me more about it! Magda: ...Mother, it's time to bed. Good night! Eliza: ... (That's weird. I have never heard of the elf talking to the birds.) Category:Events Category:2019 Events Category:Birthday Balls Category:Transcript